Reunión
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: De todas maneras, nadie sabe de lo nuestro. Dramione.


**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, publico esto con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativo.**

**Ningún Ronald Weasley fue lastimado en la confección de este DrH.**

**A quienquiera que guste de leerme.**

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Pedir la mano de Astoria, es lo que me queda. Y pensándolo bien llevo posponiéndolo por mucho tiempo. No entiendo cómo no comenzó a sospechar. ¿Tú?

\- Enfocarme en mi carrera, ahora que me aceptaron en el Ministerio debo aprovechar la oportunidad. Y quizá, si Ron me lo propone, me vaya a vivir con él.

Ella probó un sorbo de su taza de té luego de tenerla en mano un largo rato. Él del vino de sauco añejado que cada tanto se permitía probar.

\- De todas maneras, nadie sabe de lo nuestro.

\- Por supuesto que no lo saben. De otra forma no hubiéramos durado tanto. Weasel me hubiera cortado la cabeza y Astoria… bueno, ella también me cortaría algo pero sería más creativa en ese sentido. Seguramente alguna parte de mi cuerpo a la que estoy muy apegado…

\- Nunca pensaste que hubiera pasado si... nosotros…

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

\- Si claro, pero

\- Nos hubieran arruinado la vida. Eso hubiera ocurrido. O nos la arruinábamos nosotros mismos dejando de lado todo lo que apreciamos.

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso?

\- ¿Tú no?

\- Yo… no.

La chimenea estaba encendida mientras afuera nevaba sin parar. Deberían de juntar bastante coraje antes de salir afuera. El pronóstico del tiempo era terrorífico, pero no podían posponer la reunión que se debían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Uno de los ventanales silbó por el viento y Hermione retrocedió asustada. El Slytherin no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

\- ¡De qué te ries!

\- De nada.- mintió haciendo que ella también sonriera de lado.

Inconvenientemente a ambos llegó el recuerdo de un invierno pasado. En esa misma habitación aislada del resto de mundo.

El encontró la mirada de ella en el punto exacto. Ambos sonrieron al ver que pensaron en lo mismo.

\- Qué locura.

\- Ni hablar.

\- Entonces… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si por casualidad un día nos encontramos, ignórame. Yo voy a ignorarte a tí.

\- ¿Encontrarnos? – dijo con una risa sardónica.- ¿Dónde? ¿En el sucio living de weasel? ¿O en un supermercado de la Londres muggle?

Rió meneando la cabeza ante la evidencia. Era imposible. La sola idea de que volvieran a cruzarse tras perder contacto era absurda. Pertenecían a mundos distintos, literalmente.

Era ahora cuando todo terminaba, y podría volver a la normalidad, sin el vértigo de estar a escondidas con nadie nunca más. "Encontrarse" ¿en qué estaba pensando?

\- Pero en caso de que suceda…

\- Te ignoro y tú igual. O quizá me burle de tus amigos y los insulte un poco, solo para mantenerme en el rol. ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- Solo… ignorarnos. Eso basta.

\- Bien.

Ella terminó su té, y él tomó un pequeño sorbo más de su copa.

\- Entonces… creo que ya debo irme.

\- Sí. Deberías.- dijo tendiéndole el abrigo que había dejado sobre el asiento.

El segundo que ella dudó, le bastó a él para fruncir el ceño.

\- Yo…

\- Pensé que ya te ibas.- interrumpió.

\- Bien.

\- Porque… quieres irte, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Acaso eso importa?

\- Claro que no.

\- No, no importa.

Ella sonrió intentando aliviarse, y tomó su mano en la suya sacudiéndola en una despedida. Él quedó un poco aturdido.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por… bah,- dijo con un tono de molestia.- ya sabes.

\- ¿Por el sexo?, ¿por las mejores últimas horas de tu vida?

\- ¡No! Yo solo…

\- Estabas a punto de irte, no me dejes detenerte eh?

\- No me apures. Estoy yéndome. Pero antes

El se levantó de su banco para quedar justo frente a ella, a sabiendas de lo mucho que la importunaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otro round tal vez?

\- No, eso no es lo que quiero.

\- Mentirosa.

\- ¡Dejá de reírte!- aunque la chimenea del salón no era suficiente para calentar el ambiente, Hermione estaba comenzando a ruborizarse.- Lo que quería decir es… dios, ¡qué lugar más horrendo! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- No te hagas la estúpida, tú insinuaste que nos encontremos en cualquier lugar alejado.

\- Si. Pero no aquí. Cualquier lugar pero aquí...-sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no pusiste ninguna objeción?

\- Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

\- Me refiero a antes, tonta.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y me hubieras escuchado?

\- Por supuesto. Yo siempre escucho.

\- ¡Claro!- remarcó con sarcasmo.- ¡Y dejá de gritarme!

\- No te estoy gritando.

Retrocedió tres pasos y respiró pesadamente, pero él volvió a acercársele apenas unos segundos después.

\- ¿Ves? Esto… lo que sea que haya entre nosotros… No hubiera funcionado de todos modos.

\- Y eso es, por supuesto, culpa tuya.

\- ¿_Mi_ culpa? Te atreves a decir eso…

\- Claro que si Granger. Lo digo y lo reitero. Rompí todas mis reglas por tí ¿no es eso suficiente? Tú y tus estúpidos principios que…

\- Mis principios no tienen la culpa de nada. Tú eres el que se avergüenza de… de todo.

\- ¿De qué me avergüenzo, Granger?

\- No. ¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor es que pretendamos que nunca tuvimos nada.

El atrapó su brazo cuando ella intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- ¿De qué me avergüenzo, Granger?

\- De mí. De nosotros. Pero no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Estás segura de que soy yo el avergonzado, _'Mione_?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú eres la que se avergüenza de cualquier cosa asociada a mí. Te avergüenza ser parte de mis gustos. De los gustos de un Malfoy. Un enemigo. El malo de la historia, el que está condenado a perder y a morir en deshonra.

\- No. _No._ Ya hablamos de esto.

\- No, maldita sea, nunca lo hicimos. Solo asumiste que yo dejaría ir todo y que así sucedería, sin ninguna otra opción.

\- Lo hiciste. Dejaste ir todo. Bueno, lo vas a dejar. Astoria debe tener un vestido de novia guardado desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso te importa?

\- …

\- ¿Quieres que me case con ella?

\- ¿Tú quieres?

El agarre perdió fuerza y su voz tembló.

\- No.

\- Draco…

\- ¿En serio quieres que ponga una sonrisa estúpida cada vez que te vea con el fracasado de weasel toqueteándote, paseándose a tu lado? ¿Fingiendo que no me importa? Porque yo no, no quiero hacerlo. No lo voy a hacer.

\- Malfoy…

\- Voy a entrar a la puta ceremonia y te voy a raptar de todas maneras. Lo haré, y si es necesario voy a…

\- ¡Malfoy!

\- ¿Qué!?

Ella había comenzado a sonreír mientras él continuaba royéndose los dientes. Aún sonriendo besó sus labios, acostumbrada al afecto apaciguador que eso tenía en él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna otra idea descabellada sobre cómo romper conmigo? Porque te advierto que no voy a estar de acuerdo de todas maneras. No en muchos años.

\- ¿Y por qué estuviste de acuerdo con lo primero que propuse?

\- Porque pensé que era lo que querías.

\- Solo lo sugerí porque pensé que era lo que tú querías.

\- Eso prueba que eres una idiota.

\- Cierra la boca.

El sangrepura comenzó a reír con los ojos mercurio destellantes.

\- Secretamente, siempre soñé con ver a weasel intentar matarme cuando le diga que eres mía.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Astoria?

\- ¿Ella? ¿Qué hay de ella? No me digas que ella te da miedo.

\- Por supuesto que no. Honestamente, nunca hemos cruzado palabra alguna, y no creo que alguna vez suceda. Entonces… ¿les decimos?

\- Sí. No más de tus estúpidos planes.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. Ahora ven acá –dijo tirando de su abrigo.- No creo que esta tormenta nos deje salir de aquí esta noche.

_Fin._

* * *

**Corto pero sin sonar al abuelo Simpson ni aburrirlos con una historia vieja, este fic es especial para mí porque lo escribí inmediatamente luego de ver The Dealthy Hallows part II (y cuando subí me lo plagiaron hasta en otros idomas lol, fue alagador pero no estuvo bien), está avejentado pero lo encontré hace unos días y me dio gracia releerlo.**


End file.
